The present invention relates to a destination registering apparatus for an elevator, which is installed at an elevator hall or in a car for registering the destination of the car.
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-194618 for example, there is a hall call registering apparatus for an elevator in which the layout of the destination floor and the route to a destination point are displayed on a display provided in a car by designating the destination point at the elevator hall.
Such an apparatus may be utilized in an elevator installed in a department store or the like, and users can confirm in the car the layout of a whole floor including retail areas and routes from the car to a retail area by registering the retail area as the destination point.
However, it is undesirable for the above described apparatus to be utilized as is in an elevator installed, for example, in a hotel, because the display can be seen by all the passengers in the car and a destination point, i.e., the room number and position of the guest room can be seen by a stranger if the stranger is in the car. Further, since the layout and the route are only displayed for a short time just before the car arrives at the destination floor, there is a strong possibility that the user will forget to look at the display when there is an extended period time between registering the destination point at the elevator hall and arrival at the destination floor.
The present invention is made to solve the problems mentioned above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a destination registering apparatus for an elevator, which can display the layout of a destination floor and the route to a destination point preferentially to a passenger who has input the destination point.
To this end, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a destination registering apparatus for an elevator comprising: an input device for inputting information assigning a destination point, provided at an elevator hall; a storage device storing layout information for every floor and information of routes from the elevator halls of every floor to every destination point; a selection circuit for selecting information corresponding to the destination point input to the input device from information stored in the storage device; a hall display device for displaying information selected by the selection circuit, provided at the elevator hall; and a CPU for outputting destination registering signals to an elevator control device and outputting information selecting signals to the selection circuit according to the information input by the input device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a destination registering apparatus for an elevator comprising: an input device for inputting information assigning a destination point, provided in a car; a car operating panel having a car display device for displaying an image to a passenger who has operated the input device; a storage device storing layout information for every floor and information of routes from the elevator halls of every floor to every destination point; a selection circuit for selecting information corresponding to the destination point input to the input device from information stored in the storage device to display the information on the car display device; and a CPU for outputting destination registering signals to an elevator control device and outputting information selecting signals to the selection circuit according to the information input by the input device.